


Christmas Decorations (3rd December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky put up Christmas decorations.</p><p>Very short and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Decorations (3rd December)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one's really short and fluffy. I've been doing revision for my mocks so this was a bit of a last minute quicky, so I'm sorry if it's terrible.  
> Feedback, advise etc welcome as always :)

Steve was sitting on the sofa enjoying a cup of hot chocolate and absentmindedly watching a Christmas film on TV when Bucky kicked open the door to their flat and dragged in a six foot pine monstrosity.  
“What the fuck is that?” Steve asked, putting down his drink and jumping to his feet.

“It’s a Christmas tree,” Bucky grunted from somewhere behind the pine needles. “What’s wrong, Rogers? You never seen a Christmas tree before?” Steve stood dumbfounded as the beast of a pine tree was dragged into his living room and dumped on the floor. As soon as Bucky had dropped the tree he rushed out the door again and returned a few minutes later, weighed down with bags that turned out to be full of…

“Christmas decorations?” Steve questioned, steeling a peek inside the bags.

“Yep, drove past a shop selling them and just thought ‘What the hell’,” Bucky grinning widely looking down at his purchases. 

“Dare I ask how much this all cost?” Steve gestured towards the tree and the bags strewn across the floor. Bucky’s smile faltered slightly.

“I think that it’s better you didn’t know,” Steve sighed, rolling his eyes, but picked up a bag and emptied its contents out onto the table. If Bucky had gotten the decorations then they might as well use them.  
“What theme did you go for?” Steve pulled out a strong of multi-coloured lights, some tinsel, and baubles from one of the shopping bags.

“Um… Christmas?” Bucky replied blankly. Steve sighed again.

“You seem to have grabbed every Christmas decoration in sight without thinking about the colours or what goes together and… What the hell is this?” Steve interrupted himself as he pulled out a reindeer toy from one of the bags. Bucky’s face lit up at the sight of it.

“Oh that’s a dancing reindeer!” Bucky took the reindeer from Steve and squeezed its hoof causing the reindeer’s antlers to wave wildly about as it sang _Jingle Bells_.

“Honestly! Anyone would think that you’d never done Christmas before,” Steve threw his hands up in the air, but Bucky just looked uncomfortably at his feet.

“Well I guess I haven’t really. I mean my family were very poor as I was growing up and I figured, since I’ve finally got some money to spend and this is our first Christmas together, we might as well go all out,” Bucky mumbled, still looking at his feet. “I’ll take it all back to the shop,” Bucky began to repack the bags and Steve’s heart swelled with sympathy.

“Don’t take it back,” Steve took the bag from Bucky’s hand. “We’ll put up the decorations and we’ll have the most festive, brightest, and gayest looking Christmas tree ever!” Bucky looked up, the smile plastered back on his face again. “What about a red and green theme? Nah, that’s a bit traditional. Blue and silver’s nice, what do you think?” Steve had started to take out the decorations and put them in colour coordinated piles.

“Why can’t we just put all the decorations up?”

“Because that would look ridiculous. Anyways, we’re adults now, and adults have themes,” Bucky shrugged in response.

“If you say so, now help me get this tree up.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

After fifteen minutes of yanking and heaving, they finally managed to get the tree up in the corner of the room. They probably could have done it quicker if it wasn’t for the fact that the tree was nearly a foot taller that Steve.

“Why did you have to get a six foot tree?” Steve panted as he wiped the sweat off his brow and looked up at the tree towering above him, dominating the small apartment.

“What? Does it make you feel inadequate?” Bucky smirked shooting a side-glance at Steve.

“No,” Steve huffed, crossing his arms defensively over his small chest. Bucky just laughed and ruffled Steve’s hair patronizingly. 

“Okay, tree’s up, time to decorate it,” Bucky grabbed a handful of silver tinsel that Steve had deemed worthy to go on the tree.

“Wait a second,” Steve ran into the bedroom emerging a couple of seconds later with a CD. He walked over to the Hi-Fi system and put the CD on, the soft opening notes of _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ floated across the room. “Gotta have a bit of Christmas music when putting up decorations.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

“It’s beautiful Stevie!” Bucky gasped when they stood back to look at their decorated apartment three hours later. "It just needs one last touch," without any warning Bucky hoisted Steve up into the air.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Steve shouted as he tried to squirm out of Bucky's grip. Bucky thrust a star into Steve's hand.

"I'm not letting you down until you put the star on the top of the tree."

"Bucky!" Steve wriggled around some more but Bucky didn't lessen his grip. "Okay, fine!" Steve gave in put the star on the top of the tree. Bucky lowered him gently to the floor and Steve rubbed his sides where Bucky's hands had dug in.

"What do you think?" Bucky was grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah, it’s not too bad,” Steve nodded, still catching his breath from the brief struggle. Bucky wrapped his arms round Steve’s waist from behind, resting his head on Steve’s bony shoulder.

“’Not too bad’, it looks freaking awesome! Stop being such a Scrooge.”

“Bah humbug,” Steve said in reply.

“Punk,” Bucky mumbled, kissing along Steve’s neck down to his collar bone.

“Jerk.”


End file.
